The present invention relates to a network system in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses are connected.
Conventionally, there is a system in which, in addition to image data input/output with respect to a scanner, a printer, and the like connected to a host computer through a signal cable, image data input/output with respect to an input/output device such as a scanner and a printer connected to the scanner, the printer, and the host computer through a communication line can be performed. In such a system, when a target input or output device is to be selected by an operator from a plurality of devices, a list of selectable devices is displayed on the display unit of the host computer. From the displayed list, the operator selects a desired input/output device used for input/output processing.
Normally, input/output devices such as a digital copying apparatus, input/output devices connected to a host computer through signal cables, and input/output devices connected to the host computer through a communication line require different input/output processing times. More specifically, the input/output devices connected through a communication line require a longer input/output processing time because data transmission on the communication line takes a long time.
The processing speed is influenced depending on different interfaces used for connection of the input/output devices. In a general network system, however, when a list of selectable devices is displayed, such differences between devices selectable for input/output processing are not displayed. For this reason, the operator cannot know from the displayed list whether a desired input/output device can be used without interposing a communication line or it is already connected to a communication line.
There is another system in which various devices connected to a host computer through a bus or a network can be used by remote control from the host computer. In such a system, as for selection of a device used by remote control from the host computer, the user designates a desired device, or a device uniquely defined by the host computer is selected.
In the above device selection methods, when the host computer automatically selects a device, the device selected by the host computer may be located at a position distant from that desired by the user. Even if the user selects a desired device, the physical position of each device is unknown, so a distant device may be inevitably selected. Selection of the distant device is not preferable for data transfer because it results an increase in traffic of the network.